


Tickling

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100-word drabble challenge, Fluff, M/M, Only posting for friend, Tickling, cute moments, good memories, hope you enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom tickles Sonic until Sonic begs for him to stop.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Tickling

Tom tickled Sonic under his ribs, smiling at the amusing expressions his friend was making as he tried to push Tom away.

“Stop,” Sonic was saying while laughing. “I can’t take anymore of this!”

“Aw, come on, bud,” Tom said, grinning mischievously, moving to tickle Sonic’s belly next. “My parents used to do this all the time with me! You can’t even handle three minutes of it?”

Sonic fell to the floor, trying to shield himself. He was crying from laughing so hard. “I- I can’t take anymore! Please!”

Tom raised his arms in surrender. “Okay, I hear you.”

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @izlover.


End file.
